When we were just friends
by peacelove64928
Summary: Miley Stewart and Alex Russo are penpals. They switch places and go to each other's home. Will Alex take over Miley's best friend and boyfriend? And will Miley take Alex's best friend and brother or boyfriend? And is Alex actually Mickayla?
1. California Here I come!

**In California With Miley (Miley's P.O.V) **

"Come on Miley! Are you sure you can't come to the beach today?!" Lilly begged. She stared at Miley with a sad face. 'Miley always is busy,' Lilly thought to herself.

"LILLY!! Give it up!! This is the hundredth time you've BEGGED!! I'll be back in just one week!!" I complained at Lilly. My pen pal Alex Russo and I are switching places for a week. Which means I go to her house in New York. NEW YORK!! How cool is that?! Her family owns a sub station, it's in her house. Apparently she has two brothers, Justin and Max. But anyway….back to the story!!!

"I know just…Amber's going to be talking a lot about you, and you won't be there to get mad….so why should I bother to tell her wrong and just let you get embarrassed in front of the whole school……" she went on. I turned around and gave her a nasty scowl. "Okay, I won't!!!!!"

"That's what I thought!!" I gave her a part happy and part evil smile. I don't know, it's just something about Lilly that gets me now. Ever since I got my pen pal Alex, she wants to be around me 24/7!!! Now just….I feel as if…..like I don't want to…..be her best friend anymore. "Actually Lilly, there's something I've been needing to tell you…." Come on Miley, it's now or never!

"What is it? Speak!!"

"Actually Lilly, I don't want to be y-" My dad came down stairs.

He spoke, "Well bud, It's time to get you on down to the airport" I saw a slight tear draw from his face, but he wiped it of as soon as possible.

"Awwww, daddy!!! Are you crying?!"

"No……it's just….we better get you down to that airport or you'll never make it!!!!"

**At The Airport With Miley and Billy (Miley's P.O.V)**

"Well daddy! This is goodbye!!" I added. Come on old man, rap it up, I've left plenty times before, don't start crying like last time!!!!

"Well okay darlin'. Adios dauterino!!" he spoke, I guess trying to be funny.

"Yeah….okay daddy."

After a few long hours on the plane I finally reached Waverly Place, New York.

**Waverly Place, New York. (Miley's P.O.V)**


	2. No Way!

**In Waverly Place, New York (Miley's P.O.V)**

As you might know, here in New York you kind of have to find your way around town by yourself. Which meant, I had to figure out how to get to 500th street using a map and sometimes a taxi to get around? As I walked around New York, my happiness seemed to melt away when I got the feeling I was not safe anymore. But _ahh_, I had reached 500th street where I found the Waverly Sub Station. I walked in and to my surprise, there was a whole family waiting for me at the door.

"You must be Miley!!! Welcome! Welcome!" Said a strange looking man who I assume to be Mr. Russo.

"Well yes I am. You must be Mr. Russo, Mrs. Russo, Justin, and Max. It's nice to meet you! Alex has told me a lot about everyone!" I stood there for a moment to see the faces. Oddly what Alex described Justin as was not as it appeared to be!

"Yes you would be correct!! Alex has told us a lot about you!! Well come on in and Jerry, my husband, will show you to Alex's room which you will be staying in."

"Okay!! Oh and thank you again for letting me stay here for a week!" I walked up the swirling stairs and into what was known to be Alex's room. I took a moment to let in the astonishment of how AMAZING the room was. The pink fur wallpaper. The cute comforter. Wow, I'm going to be staying in this room for 7 days!!!!!

"Well this is Alex's room. I'll let you unpack your things! Come down stairs when you please!" wwwwwoah. I don't think I could ever leave this place.

**Harper's P.O.V **

"Oh hey Alex!! Waaaaaaaait _you're not Alex?" _I walked into Alex's room and saw this strange brunette girl.

"Yeah, hey! I'm Miley. I'm Alex's pen pal and we're switching places for a week. It's nice to meet you….umm…are you Harper…?"

I looked at her with a weird smirk. "_Yeah…_I remember Alex telling me that she was switching places for a week. But…..how do you _know_ my name?"

The Miley girl giggled, "LOL! Since I'm Alex's pen pal, Alex told me a lot about you. She's right…..you _are_ funny…..and have a very _interesting _style…"

"Why thank you Miley girl!! Why I am flattered, but HARPER MAKES MY CLOTHES AND HARPER GETS MY CLOTHES ONLY!! Hehehehe. Well…….have you met Justin??"

"AOkay…and yes I have met Justin."

"Ohhh….well then…..do you think he's cute?" I started walking around her in circles. Oh she better not take my Justin!!!!!

"Yeah, well I guess, but we haven't really tal-"

"HE'S MINE, SO DON'T EVEN TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" oh good thing I said that or else she could've liked Justin, which means Justin would've liked Miley girl, which means Harper would be left alone in the sadness and pouring rain!

**With Justin and Max (Justin's P.O.V) **

"Hey Max, you know Miley..?..."

"Uhhh yeah Justin, we _just met her!!" _

"Well do'ya think I got a chance with her?-----------(To Dean) Oh..hey Dean!! Alex is in California right now!"

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to meet her pen pal of hers," Dean insisted.

"Oh, well she's upstairs in Alex's room. I think she just met Harper." "okay" dean replied and went upstairs.

Max FINALLY answered my question, "Yeah dude, I guess, I mean she doesn't like anyone else here in New York!" "Yeah, you're probably right."

All of a sudden I heard a scream. Miley?! Miley was screaming down the stairs while being chased by Harper. OH no, that probably means……!!!

"harper!!!!" I screamed trying to get her to stop chasing Miley.

"Oh, hey Justin!!" Harper trampled down the stairs."

"Hey, you must be Miley." I overheard Dean say.

"Yeah, you must be Dean." Miley smiled and never moved her head away from Dean.

I heard Max whisper in my ear, "I take that back…you don't have a chance."


	3. Could it be so?

**In California with Alex. (Alex's P.O.V)**

I got off of the plane, only to see an odd looking man waving at me. Well then, that must be . Well my best being is to walk over there…so…..here I go!!! I timidly walked over to him.

"Hi, my name's Alex Russo, you must be ." He looks strangly formiliar…..like…..Hannah Montana's da—no, he couldn't be!!

"Nice to meet'cha Alex. You'd be awful correct!!" He said. Wow…Miley was right…..he does like to try to be funny all the time lol.

"Well Miley has told me a lot about you ,and in my opinion, you are very funny," I said in a lie. Hey Alex, why not be nice 

"Well let's be getting home."

**After only one hour, at Miley's home with Alex. (Alex's P.O.V) **

I looked around the front room. Wow this place is nice. And hot!!! I think I brought to many long sleeves!!!

"Well the guest room is upstairs to your left, you can go unpack and get comfortable." "Okay!!"

I took his derections and I went upstairs and took a turn left. WOAH!!! This is a guest room!? It has a labtop…and posters…and, and WOAH!! My eyes widened.

"EH MEH GAWD!!!"This place was amazing!!! Jonas Brothers posters, an orange comfortor, a lime green laptop, a blue moochie chair!!!

"Hahaha, I knew you would like it. Miley re-aranged it just for when you were staying. Well I better give'ya your privacy," he left the room. WOW. This was going to be the best week of my life. We're just pen pals and she knows everything that I like!!!!! She's amazing! Waaaait….is that a Hannah Montana poster?? Whatever, nothing can ruin this, I'll just tear down the poster!!!! Slowly tears the poster and puts it in the red basket. Hey, I should sign on chat to see if Harpers on!! I really wanna talk to her!!....

OmgIt'sAlex21: Harper, are you on??

HarperHere:Yeah, is that you Alex?!

OmgIt'sAlex21:Yeah!!! Omg, so have you ment Miley yet???!

HarperHere: Uhhhh….._yeah_, I have.

OmgIt'sAlex21:What, what's wrong?!!

HarperHere:I…it's just I….I think….I think she likes Justin!!

OmgIt'. your insane! LOL, Miley would nvr like Justin!

HarperHere:Well then I think Justin likes Miley…..

OmgIt'sAlex21:Lol,Harper you have nothing to worry about. Miley is THE best!

HarperHere:Yeeeeah, if you say so…..

OmgIt'sAlex21:I promise that you'll like her!! She's amazing.

HarperHere:Yeah okay.

OmgIt'sAlex21:Just trust me Harper. You'll find out how awesome she is!! But listen, I have to go…you know, meet up with everyone. Bibi! I'll be on at 10, you bttr b there!! Bye

HarperHere:I'll be there,by Alex!!!!!!!!

OmgIt'sAlex21 has just signed off. Her special note is, "hey im in california, I'll be on at 10!!!"

I turned around and saw a blonde girl walk into the room.

"Hey…you must be Alex! I'm Lily, Mileys' bff!!" said Lily. Was she watching me? Well it reall ydoesn't matter, it's not like I said anything bad about Miley to affend her.

"Yeah…it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oliver!!!!!! Get in here!!!!!! Sorry, Oliver is Miley's best guy friend." Lily yelled, she didn't seem embaressed at all.

"Yeah I know." I said, but noticed it was kind of rude so I replied, "Miley told me…." A brunette puny boy walked in the room.

"Hi I'm Alex." I told him.

"Oh yeah…hey…I'm…Im…Im Robert Skijflahgohakhtoahoihj…hiiiiii..hi I'm…I mean Oliver. Yeah Yeah, I'm Oliver. I'm Oliver. Hehehe, I'm Oliver," He druled. I laughed.

"Yeah, okaaaay hi." I replied his un-repliable comment.

Lily asked me, "So..have you met Jackson?"

"No, but Miley told me I don't want to meet him."

"Yeah that sounds like something Miley would say," she chuckled.

"So..what do'ya think of Hannah Montana?" Lily asked. Oh no, did she just ask me that? Does she like Hannah Montana??

I laughed my heart out, "Never….*giggles*Never will I, lol, like Hannah Montana. I like Mickayla more."

"Ohhhh, well I heard they're having a sing off tomorrow in Orlando! We're going because Oliver, yeah that's a good lie, Oliver's a big fan," Lily dumbly said.

Oh crap I forgot about the sing-off!!

"Good, I'll be there!"


	4. Alex's Bad Side Glows

**Alex's P.O.V  
**"Yeah, we're going because um..Oliver is a huge fan of her," Lilly stated.

"Oh yeah, that's cool," I paused, "Could I, ya know, maybe…come with?" I blurted out. What was I supposed to do? I have to go there or else Miss. Thinks-She's-All-That-Hannah-Barftana would trash talk me all the way to the bottom!

"Yeah..sure. If you wanna…I guess that's alright. Well we're leaving tonight, it's in Florida. 10:30 sharp."

"Cool, okay. I'm deff there."

"Kay, we'll see you then, right Oliver?" Lilly questioned angrily. I think that I am getting a bad vibe from this girl…she's nothing like Miles, that's for certain!

"You go, I'll stay here and, you know, welcome Miss. Russo," Oliver, the scrawny guy, winked.

"OLIVEEEEER!" Lilly groaned, and shook him angrily.

"No, no, no, Lilly! It's okay. Oliver can stay here," What else was I supposed to say? That chick was gonna blow his head off! And he's not that bad looking either…

"Kay, bye Lilly," He smirked slyly as she stomped out the door.

Soon he slouched down on my purple bean-bag chair. Oliver stared at me intensely as I signed onto my twitter. "In Malibu, babay!" I tweeted. I could hear him chuckle behind me, making things more awkward. I…_liked awkward. _

"So…you from NY city?" He made conversation.

"Um…New York. Waverly Place, actually, but yeah." I started to get more impatient with this show off.

"Oh. That's where Miley is," He dumbly stated.

"Yeah I think I would know that since we switched places, Sherlock." I growled.

"Okay geez!" Obviously he was taken back, but I didn't give a crap. I was tired from the long plain ride.

"You know what, I really should get packing since we're going to florida.-" Before I could finish Oliver cut me off.

"We're only going to be there for a day."

"A girl and her needs, you know. Kay bye!" I pushed him out the door. Alex Russo's bad side just showed up.


End file.
